A Not So Simple Favor
by Alpine992
Summary: What was suppose to be a simple routine coffee meet up led Orihime to ask Riruka a personal Favor regarding her husband Ichigo. Just how far will this Favor of Orihime's lead Ichigo's life into a humours adventure of romantic lewd antics and just what else could Orihime possibly have in store for her husband? Ichigo/Harem? He's already married though. Ichigo/Harem
1. Chapter 1

Tatsuki swore that she would get a tooth ache just by watching Riruka pile sugar into her coffee. In truth the martial artist never really saw eye to eye with the fashion queen that was the woman sitting across from her. No doubt since their first group gathering together it was clear that Riruka had attraction to Orihime's husband, Ichigo even before they were officially together. She wasn't ignorant to the magneta woman's glances. Even Orihime was aware of it, yet the air-head didn't bat an eyelid at it. Tatsuki had tried to bring it up with Orihime once but that didn't end well and she had let the matter settle. Orihime was open to everyone, and she would never break off a friendship for something like that. Riruka on the other hand, surprising Tatsuki, had never officially made a move on Ichigo seemingly letting Orihime enjoy her marriage while wishing from afar, still she flirted with Ichigo when the chance arose. Ichigo being the stupid dense idiot never realised.

The two sat in a tense silence in the small coffee shop waiting for Orihime to arrive, Orihime having been the one to set up this meeting. Riruka looked like she had just walked off the front page of a fashion magazine while Tatsuki sat barely looking like she had bothered to get dressed that morning, something Riruka's gaze and off handed scoff when she arrived more than gave Tatsuki the need to punch the girls face in. But she restrained herself and neither of them had even offered a pleasant greeting to one another. The other customers of the store could feel the tension it was so thick.

It wasn't an odd occurrence for Orihime to catch up with them like this, since Kazui was born it was less often but now that Kazui had grown up and was attending elementary school Orihime had more free time on her hands. She helped Ichigo in the clinic sometimes, her powers helping more than natural medicine ever could, she tended to only help those that Ichigo couldn't.

Tatsuki and Riruka had never really seen eye to eye with one another, Tatsuki believing that she was friends with Orihime just to get to Ichigo and Riruka simply didn't like Tatsuki.

"What is that idiot doing?" Riruka growled under her breath, for the last few minutes she had been able to sense Orihime's spiritual power a few blocks away however she was simply pacing back and forth and her emotions were clear in the way her reiatsu came across. She was like an open book. Eventually after some time of waiting Riruka once more noticed her approach and casually glanced out the window knowing soon enough she would spot the air head. Just as expected Orihime passed by the window before spotting her and waving happily, yet it was clear it was an awkward smile. Something was on her mind and it probably why she had called for this meetup.

Tatsuki gave a slight wave in return as Riruka leaned back in her chair, Orihime now rushing for the entrance to the cafe. Heads turned when she entered, it was always like that. Orihime was beyond beautiful and no matter where she went she drew someone's attention. Both Riruka and Tatsuki had to wonder just how Ichigo had managed to end up with her, she could literally have any guy she wanted but as Tatsuki said, they were sickeningly happy together.

"Tatsuki-chan, Riruka-chan thanks for coming." She beamed a smile at them, Tatsuki smiling back as Riruka just stared at her, trying to figure it all out.

"Good to see you Orihime." Tatsuki greeted as Orihime took a seat with them. "So, what's up?" Both Riruka and Tatsuki noticed Orihime tense causing the situation to become slightly alarming. "Is everything okay."

"Y-Yes, of course, well maybe…" She trailed off trying to find the right words while digging a knuckle into her temple.

"Did Ichigo do something to piss you off?" Tatsuki growled, already cracking her knuckles ready to smack the damn idiot around.

"What!? No, of course not!" Orihime exclaimed loudly, blushing slightly at her outburst she lowered her head. "It's a bit more of a personal problem." She whispered.

"Spit it out already." Riruka huffed folding her arms. Orihime awkwardly rubbed at the back of her head as she chuckled sheepishly.

"Well Riruka-chan, I wanted to ask you a favor and I wanted Tatsuki-chan here to make sure nothing gets mixed up down the track." Riruka rose an eyebrow as she shot a glance at Tatsuki, it looked as though the martial artist had no idea what was going on either. Both turned back to Orihime as she smiled at the magenta haired woman.

"What kind of favor?"

"Well…" Orihime trailed off again, turning her gaze to a random pot plant in the cafe before Riruka rose from her chair and screwed her knuckles into the top of her head.

"Out with it already! Some of us have places to be!" Orihime pouted as she held her now sore head with a pleading look to Tatsuki.

"You kinda deserved that one Orihime." Tatsuki chuckled raising her coffee to her lips.

"If you don't spit it out, I'm leaving." Riruka huffed, grabbing her designer bag and about to turn and leave before Orihime grabbed her wrist halting her.

"Please! Hear me out!" Riruka set a glare onto her face. "I promise I'll tell." With a sigh Riruka returned to her seat, Tatsuki smirking behind her mug. Riruka may act all tough but she was honestly a good friend to Orihime that she could give her credit for even if she was pining for Ichigo.

"So what is it?" Riruka asked, her tone showing that she wouldn't waste anymore time on Orihime skirting the question. Swallowing deeply, Orihime bowed her head to her.

"Riruka-chan…" There was a slight pause. "Please sleep with Ichigo!" A mouthful of coffee shot out of Tatsuki's mouth luckily it wasn't aimed at either of the other two woman at the table. Riruka's mind had gone completely blank at the words she just heard as she stared slack jawed at the woman who had married the man she harbored feelings for. Just what the hell was she asking?

"What the hell Orihime!?" Tatsuki was the one to verbally announce the response, Riruka nodding quickly to Tatsuki's outburst as both stared at Orihime for an explanation. Orihime fidgeted slightly in her seat, casting a cautious look around the room while their shouting might have garnered them some attention at least the other customers didn't know the conversation topic. Her cheeks were a flaming red as she hung her head, she had asked something impossibly embarrassing and now she had to explain why.

"Did Ichigo talk you into a threeway?" Tatsuki asked honestly surprised the once prude strawberry would even dare to ask such a thing, Orihime's head shooting up at the accusation she shook her head.

"N-No, he has no idea I'm even asking!" She frantically told them not wanting them to put any blame on Ichigo for this. Now having regained some semblance back of herself, Riruka rose her sugar filled coffee to her lips and eyed Orihime over the rim.

"Start from the beginning." She instructed, getting a defeated nod from Orihime.

* * *

Across town Ichigo let out a sigh as he collapsed back into his office chair, he had just finished seeing another patient, a young girl who didn't want to go to school and her Father had brought her in for a check up. He had to chuckle lightly, the girl was so frightened about being found out, instead Ichigo had been lenient and gave a false diagnosis of a light cold with symptoms that would pass by the evening.

While not exactly professional, it wouldn't cause any harm and he recalled Goat-chin doing the same thing back when he ran the clinic.

It had been a few years since his Father had gone back to Soul Society, he visited often mostly to see Yuzu, Karin and of course his currently only Grandchild Kazui. The first thing he ever did when he came home was accuse him of not giving him more, as if he was the sole supplier of Grandchildren or something. It's not like he and Orihime were against more children. Orihime was still using birth control after Kazui and they hadn't discussed having another child yet.

As his mind drifted to Orihime he smiled, however there was still an internal problem he was having. While he and Orihime, as Karin put it 'go at it like rabbits down the hall' he felt that there was something off. It was more recent than anything, but he just wasn't… satisfied? Harsh way to put it. He knew Orihime did her best to keep up with him but there was only so much she could handle and he wasn't going to force her to do anything she wasn't capable of. He hadn't even breached the subject with her but he feared she was starting to pick up on it which would definitely lead to an awkward conversation down the line.

It was no secret that when Ichigo had been a teenager he had been a prude, he was embarrassed to admit just how nervous he was around the topic when it was brought up when he was younger. But since being married, that prudish nature had vanished over time and if he did say so himself, along with Orihime's nightly screaming testament, he was no slouch. Ichigo didn't know what to do about it, and it seemed to be getting worse as time passed, he was feeling less and less satisfied.

Hesitantly he had brought the subject of more risque bedroom techniques and while embarrassed, Orihime happily obliged and to be honest, they had fun with it. Orihime even pitched in and offered new things. But still, it just didn't seem like it was enough and he didn't know what to do next. Sighing gently he rolled his neck back and looked up at the ceiling.

"_Great just thinking about all this has got me excited." _Ichigo mentally groaned feeling the strain in his pants, it seemed like he was always raring to go. Using the meditation techniques he picked up as a Shinigami he calmed himself as there was a knock on the door.

"Ichi-nii, you're all done for the day." Yuzu called as she opened the door to see her older brother in his chair, he simply rolled his head to face her, she smiled happily as she entered the room.

"I thought I had a few more?" Ichigo asked as Yuzu set a few sets of paperwork down on his desk.

"There were a few cancellations." Yuzu simply told him. "Karin-chan said she will be home late, she's studying with some friends for her mid-terms." Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes. "Where did Orihime-nee run off too?"

"Said something about meeting with Tatsuki and Riruka for coffee." Ichigo told her. "She'll be back before too long." Yuzu nodded as she smiled at him.

"These prescriptions just need to be signed." She told handing him a clipboard.

"Thanks Yuzu." He smiled.

"I'll make you some tea." Yuzu told him getting a nod before the phone rang on his desk making Ichigo groan as Yuzu giggled, Ichigo reaching over and grabbing the receiver and pulling it to his ear.

"Kurosaki Clinic." He answered as he looked at the caller id and mentally groaned.

"_Kurosaki, we're sending a few patients over your way, we're backed up here." _Ishida's voice came over the phone. "_Nothing to serious, just a few minor cases you should be able to handle while we deal with the bigger issues."_ Ichigo's brow furrowed, that damn condescending tone as if they hadn't passed the same tests to become doctors.

"Great, my schedule just cleared up." He told him slightly sarcastically. "Make sure you send the right paperwork this time, Yuzu was practically ready to strangle you the last time."

"_Paperwork isn't my problem Kurosaki, I have to go."_ The click showed the call had been cut as Ichigo placed the receiver down. The only reason he got a call from Ishida instead of the nurses on duty at the hospital was because even through the phone, he still scared the shit out of people.

"Yuzu, we're about to get busy." Ichigo called out to his younger sister. "Better make it coffee instead." He sighed. "It'll probably be a long night." Ichigo added with a mumble.

* * *

Tatsuki and Riruka stared surprised at Orihime as she had just confessed to them that she alone wasn't satisfying Ichigo. While embarrassing, Orihime was never really one to shrink away from girl talk and was fairly open with her girlfriends about her relationship with Ichigo, almost to the point of bragging. So to hear that despite everything they knew of the love life of Orihime and Ichigo, Ichigo still wasn't satisfied in the bedroom?

"He's never outwardly stated it, he's too nice for that." She smiled happily to herself, Ichigo was always caring towards her. "But I've noticed that it takes longer and longer for him to finish and I can't exactly keep going."

"And you want me to make up for it?" Riruka accused with a glare.

"N-No, well… kinda, but I know Ichigo won't do anything on his own and if we have an arrangement of sorts then maybe things will work out." She suggested as she fidgeted slightly. "I'm doing it for Ichigo." She added.

"Which bump to the head was it Orihime?" Tatsuki asked with an amused expression getting a pout from the troubled wife. "Seriously, this is insane, even for you."

"That's mean Tatsuki-chan." Orihime told her before her eyes glanced at Riruka who seemed to be in a state of thoughtful rage as she folded her arms tapping her fingers. "Riruka-chan, will you?" Riruka shot her a cold stare and there was a tense silence between them.

"This is ridiculous Orihime, even for you." Tatsuki tried to say but Orihime didn't take her eyes off of Riruka.

Riruka was feeling a deep pit in her stomach. If she accepted this now and it went according to Orihime's plan, then when did it stop? It was just sex and she honestly didn't know if she could just have casual sex with Ichigo. She didn't know if she could take it. Closing her eyes, her brows furrowed as she tried to think everything over but it was all just to ridiculous. Only the scatter brain could come up with something as stupid as this.

"I… I don't think so…" Riruka said shakily. "You know how I feel Orihime, I don't think it'd work out in the long run." Tatsuki frowned slightly as she stared at the two. She didn't know how much Riruka and Orihime actually talked about the situation between them but given what Riruka said, it might be something the two had discussed at length.

"I think you're missing something Riruka-chan." Orihime suddenly said, understanding she might have mislead Riruka. "It won't just be, you know." She added awkwardly referring to the intimate act itself. Riruka opened her eyes wide as she stared at Orihime, Tatsuki was just as stunned. "It will be a relationship, I couldn't do that to one of my closest friends and Ichigo's not the kind of guy to just have a casual fling." She laughed it off.

Suddenly Tatsuki recalled back to a memory she had unconsciously stored in the back of her mind, a conversation Orihime had started up in high school after Rukia had first appeared and Mahana had asked if Rukia had any romantic interest in Ichigo.

"_If Rukia liked Ichigo like me, that would make two of us and we'd have so much to talk about. And if Tatsuki decided she liked Ichigo then pretty soon we'd probably would all start liking him, then we could sit around and talk about all the reason we like him."_

At the time it just came off the usual babbling of Orihime's quirky nature. But didn't that just point to the whole scenario that she would be open to something like that?

"_Oh my God, Orihime want's a damn harem for that dumbass!" _Tatsuki mentally groaned, resisting the urge to face plant the table, supporting her face in her hands. Here Orihime was casually saying that Riruka could very well have the relationship with Ichigo she always wanted while she would still very much be married to him. How the hell was that even supposed to work!? There was no way in hell Ichigo would agree to this. How the hell did this not end with jealousy tearing the entire thing apart?

"You really were dropped on your head as a child, weren't you?" Riruka accused but Orihime simply smiled at her.

"What do you say Riruka-chan? I've thought about this for a long time and I really think we can work through this together." She rose a hand and placed it atop Riruka's on the table. "It might be awkward at times, but I'm sure we can get passed it." Riruka swallowed nervously as she stared into Orihime's eyes, just how the hell could she look so innocent will suggesting this whole thing? Glancing at Tatsuki, seeing the martial artist with her head in her hands in defeat she turned back to Orihime.

"F-Fine… we can see how it goes." Riruka started as Orihime beamed at her with a wide smile. In truth this might be her only chance to ever be in a close relationship with Ichigo, the two were happily married, beyond happy in fact. This was the first time there had been a hiccup in the marriage. "But if it gets weird, I'm out."

"Oh it's already beyond weird." Tatsuki muttered making Orihime laugh lightly. "Ichigo's harem began in a damn coffee shop."

"Don't make it sound weird!" Riruka snapped at her.

"I'm kinda relieved that you accepted Riruka-chan, if you didn't I'd have to go to my original plan." Orihime suddenly said making Riruka's turn her gaze to Orihime with a heated glare.

"I'm second choice!?" She growled. "Who the hell else were you considering for this!?" Orihime laughed awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head with an innocent smile.

"Yuzu-chan."

"That's it, we're going to the hospital and getting you a brain scan." Tatsuki declared Riruka nodding her head, agreeing immediately.

"Wah! B-But Yuzu-chan really loves Ichigo!"

"Yeah, but not in the way she should!" Tatsuki and Riruka shouted at her.

"Doesn't mean she doesn't love him." Orihime pouted. "She should get to love Ichigo just like the rest of us." Orihime nodded proudly to herself while Tatsuki and Riruka glanced at one another, who was the 'rest of us'? "Sure it might have taken a bit extra for me to work it all out, but I'm sure I could have pulled something off."

"She's beyond help." Riruka groaned.

"Agreed." Tatsuki nodded. "I'd wish you luck, but I want nothing more to do with it." The conversation of the three continued on for some time, a few more cups of coffee were had and a box of doughnuts were shared between Orihime and Riruka. Soon enough the conversation died down and Riruka sighed, turning to Orihime with a question that had been burning in her mind since she had accepted this whole ridiculous thing.

"So, how is this whole thing suppose to work?" Orihime looked to Riruka halfway through a doughnut. "Are you going to let Ichigo know or what, what's your plan Orihime?"

"I'm actually curious about this master plan you seem to have cooking up." Tatsuki added with a slight smirk, this was going to be good. Quickly devouring the remains of her pastry Orihime smiled at Riruka.

"You have to..." She began, leaving a purposeful silence between them causing Riruka to glare making Orihime smile sweetly. "Seduce Ichigo." Riruka and Tatsuki blinked as they simply stared at her. Raising a finger she began to wave it before Riruka she gave a lecturing tone. "None of that idle flirting either, you have to give it a real go."

"I don't flirt with him!" Riruka huffed.

"Oh you flirt hardcore, remember last halloween? If there was a competition for flirting you'd be in the Olympics." Riruka shot a glare to the martial artist but couldn't hide the embarrassed blush on her face.

"You got to bring your A-game Riruka-chan! Go for gold!" Orihime cheered. "You can do it!"

"You're cheering on someone to seduce your husband Orihime." Tatsuki groaned as Orihime laughed.

"It'll all work out."

"So says the crazy person." Riruka and Tatsuki muttered at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo rubbed at his eyes as he sat in his office, the clinic was practically full now with the overflow from the hospital, luckily just like Uryu had said nothing was to severe the majority of them were just finishing their recovery and would be out either tomorrow morning or the following day while a select few, needed actual attention. It seems that Uryu just wanted the beds that they were taking up and so had sent them to him. It meant less of a workload meaning it was quite an uneventful evening.

Most of the work had just been helping Yuzu out with the paperwork, which helped her considerably. Yuzu was really the only nurse of the Kurosaki Clinic these days and still insisted on helping out around the house. Karin was usually in class at her university and didn't have the time to help out like she use too most of her spare time taken up by studying. Orihime always offered her help, but with Kazui around she didn't have the time to spare and generally Yuzu could handle the amount of patients that they usually had with ease, it wasn't often they had overnight stays here. Ichigo didn't mind helping with the paperwork if it eased his sisters load somewhat.

But now it was the time of night to call it a day, Kazui had come in an hour earlier and wished him a goodnight, Ichigo had been able to eat dinner with the family earlier on in the night and had even stuck around to help Kazui with some of his homework. Ichigo didn't like being this busy if it kept him away from everyone, he wasn't some kind of workaholic.

Raising from his chair he slipped out of his doctor's coat, heading for the door he slid it on the hook on the back of the door and exited his office, turning off the lights inside. Yuzu was sitting at the receptionist desk with a small light on idly going over some more paperwork which he would undoubtedly have to sign in the morning. Placing a hand atop her head she looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm calling it." He told her, he felt bad about leaving her to the night shift to keep an eye on everyone he was sure nothing would happen but it was better safe than sorry and she always knew that if anything did happen to come get him.

"I'll see you in the morning Ichi-nii have a good night." Ichigo nodded and headed through the clinic and into the main house. Heading for his bedroom, the master bedroom that use to be his Father's was located on the first floor. Entering the room he smiled lightly at the light that was coming from Orihime's bedside table, she was under the covers reading a manga of some sought, she had never lost her interest in manga.

At the moment she didn't seem to have noticed him, to engrossed in the story, not until he was beside her leaning down, planting his lips atop her head making her squeak lightly and look up at him.

"Ichigo, you scared me." She told him as she wiggled over slightly giving him room to sit down which he did.

"Sorry." He smiled at her. "How was your day?" He asked as she smiled happily reaching up and cupping his cheeks before sitting up and pressing her lips to his.

"It was great." She smiled. "I met with Riruka-chan and Tatsuki-chan, we had coffee, then I went shopping with Riruka-chan for a while before going to pick up Kazui from school." Ichigo nodded as he leaned into the palm cupping his cheek. "Ishida-kun sent more patients over, will Yuzu-chan be okay tonight on her own?"

"She's capable and knows to come get me if anything should happen." Ichigo told her. "I think we should do something for her, she's been really helpful." Orihime's smile widened and nodded her head.

"Like a spa day or something? Oh, maybe we can all go to the hot springs!" She declared making Ichigo laugh lightly and nod, it didn't sound so bad and they hadn't been on a trip in a while. "I haven't seen Karin-chan since breakfast." Orihime continued on.

"Yuzu said that she's studying with her friends until late." Ichigo said glancing over the alarm clock on the bedside table reading 8:45. "I doubt she'll be much longer." Orihime nodded slightly as she leaned back on her pillows smiling up at him. "What?" He asked, she simply shook her head as she rose her hand up to his cheek guiding him down to her. Their lips met as they kissed deeply, Orihime's arms easily wrapping around him, one hand gripping into his short hair while the other ran down his back. Ichigo used one hand to support himself on the mattress as he reached down between them grabbing the blanket and ripping it from between them.

"You're not too tired are you?" She gasped as the kiss broke despite already knowing the answer, Ichigo's mouth latching onto her neck gently trailing light kisses across her skin.

"I'm fine." He breathed out against her neck making her shiver in delight. The arm that had been used to remove the blanket from atop of her soon wrapped around her waist and he lifted her up effortlessly making her squeal in delight before she was once again met with the mattress, now laying sideways over the bed Ichigo looming over her. Her long auburn locks flowing like a crown behind her as she looked up at him with eyes filled with need.

_"She seems eager tonight."_ Ichigo smiled down at her, gently placing a hand beneath her pyjama shirt and sliding his rough hand against her delicate skin. Just the contact made Orihime squirm slightly as he headed upwards, the fabric of the shirt rising with it revealing her skin. Leaning down he pressed his lips just below her belly button making her let out a sigh as his tongue trailed up to her bellybutton, swirling around it slightly.

Orihime grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up as Ichigo's mouth licked and kissed, before he would change it up and suck at certain parts leaving small hickeys in his wake. Fed up with the article of clothing she pulled it up over her breasts and over her head. She squirmed lightly trying to get her arms through the sleeves before tossing it to the side. When it was gone she looked back down to IChigo, he was simply resting his chin on her sternum, his eyes just visible to her over her breasts but they obviously held amusement.

Her face flushed in embarrassment before he leaned up pressing his lips to hers.

"I love you." He whispered gently to her making her wrap her arms around him pulling him into another deep kiss. He pulled her close and explored her mouth with his tongue, her own following suite. She pressed herself to him, breasts pressing lightly up against his chest. Ichigo brought his hands between them to her chest, and gently slid his fingers across the stiff nipples that stretched the thin fabric of her bra. He slid one hand to the centre of the bra, easily unclipping the clip allowing it to fall to the sides and expose them. Pulling back from the kiss he looked down at her, slightly disheveled from the kiss her hair leaving strands over her face.

No matter how many times he saw her in such a state, she looked just as beautiful as the first time he saw her like this. Orihime smiled that same shy smile and reached down, cupping each of her breasts ande lifted them in offering and he eagerly responded lowering his head, he gently nuzzled them, then wetly tongued each nipple. She pressed them together so he could move to each in turn, and she felt the flood of desire melt inside her. His own hands replaced those on her breasts allowing her own to feel down along his body. Gripping the back of his shirt she pulled it up, Ichigo aiding momentarily in it's removal before returning to her breasts.

Nails clawed into his back as he worked her breasts, her back arching thrusting her her chest upwards as he continued. Biting her lip she moved one hand from his back between them to the front of his pants where his crotch was bulging in his pants. Gripping the bulge firmly she began to pump her hand up and down. Then she was forced to withdraw as Ichigo backed away from her, she let out a small eep as he gripped the waistband of her pyjamma's and quickly pulled them down her legs, off her feet and they disappeared off into the room somewhere.

Orihime watched him start to unbutton his pants and she wasted no effort in removing the last articles of her own clothing, her underwear and she threw her bra away as well. By the time she was done, Ichigo was too and he leaned down over her again. Their lips locked once more, their kiss intense and passionate as Ichigo held her body flush against his own.

"I want you." She breathed in his ear. She kissed his neck, and making her tongue soft, she sensuously slid it up to his neck and along his cheek before inside his ear. "You can have anything you want." Ichigo nipped at her own neck making her moan gently into his ear however she slid from beneath him and rolled him over onto his back, she leaned up and pecked him on the lips before beginning to slide down his frame.

Breasts pressed against his chest, then his flat muscular stomach, and finally around his hard cock. She squeezed them together around his cock, lifting and wrapping it, and began to rock back and forth. She swabbed the tip with her tongue, allowing saliva to drip down on his cock and between her breasts so it could slide slickly between them.

Then she pushed her breasts tight against the base of his cock, and bobbed her head up and down on the head Ichigo letting out a moan of pleasure. The sound and feel of his cock, swollen with desire, popping in and out of her lips, made both her mouth and pussy wet with desire. She looked up at him, both of them on fire with desire for each other, and their eyes locked. She kept sucking his cock, holding his gaze. He reached out to caress her face.

"So beautiful." He breathed quietly, sliding the back of his hand gently across her cheek. Sometimes he had to wonder just how he had won the heart of such a beautiful woman.

She let his cock out of her mouth with a pop, and took hold of his hand with both her hands. Slowly, sensually, she pressed his hand to her looking up at him with soft eyes asked him his desire.

"Is this what you want? Do you want your cock here?" She continued to caress her face against his hand. "Do you want that hard cock all over this face? Hmm? Rub it all around?"

His cock swelled its assent, and she rested her face against it. He pushed his hips to her, and she held still momentarily as he pressed his cock against her face. Then she took it in her hands, and looking at him, she nodded her head up and down its entire length, so his balls slid first from her forehead, then across her nose, and to her lips. She pushed against the base of cock with her lips, cock resting on her face, and then began to nuzzle his balls with her open mouth. She licked and sucked them wet, and moved her head sensually in a circular motion to give attention to every square inch.

She took her time, all the while clutching the swollen head and shaft in her hand, alternately squeezing and releasing. The shaft was a stiff hotness in her hand, and she began to pump slowly up and down the wet length, feeling the ridges of the head slip through her fingers. She couldn't resist any longer, and she moved her attention from the balls to the shaft and head. She pressed his hard dick against her face, and with her wet tongue she kept it wet and glistening.

Then, slowly, she began to move her head up and down, as if fucking the head between her hand and her beautiful face. "I love you!" She moaned softly, as she pressed it back and forth across her nose. He sat up, and she looked up at him, still gripping his cock tightly. Her tight fingers squeezed drops of liquid from his tip, and she licked the pre-cum that leaked from his dripping shaft. He gently put his hands on her head, and guided her mouth onto his cock. She kissed the tip, and licked it all around with her tongue.

"I want to suck it." She breathed heatedly. "Put it in my mouth!" She opened her mouth wide, and slowly brought her head down until the tip was deep inside. His cock felt impossibly large in her mouth, and she bounced her head up and down, his tip hitting the back of her throat with each motion. With an effort of will he held himself completely still so he did not gag her, knowing she was taking him more deeply than what she normally tended to do. With a gasp she came off his cock, and returned to licking up and down the slick shaft.

"I want you inside me soon!" She whispered. "Fuck my mouth a little more, and then fuck me." He held her head, and thrust quickly in and out between her beautiful lips. Not deeply this time, but just the tip popping wetly in and out. She could taste the pre-cum and feel the hardness, and her pussy was wet with desire, matching the desire she had created in him.

He pulled out of her mouth, and looked down at his beautiful wife, nobody knew well not that he had told anyone but when Orihime got going she got lewd.

She stared deeply into his eyes and for a moment it was as if they could see waht both of each other saw in one another, the man that she had loved so long, who was both her fantasy and now her reality, the woman who created, and then satisfied, all his desires, her comfort and security the motivation for his efforts, their love and their lust all of it just between the two of them.

She rubbed her face with his wet cock again, and then squeezing tight at its base, eyes closed.

"Take me now. Do anything else you want to me, but fuck me now." She whispered at him again. Suddenly she was on her back looking up at him her own fingers were already at work, between her legs, rubbing her clit. Ichigo's hand soon gently cupped her smoothly shaven pussy. He rubbed it lightly, teasing it, until her knees spread themselves without conscious thought, and her hips began to press forward. His fingers slid inside her wetness easily, and she gasped in pleasure to feel herself begin to be filled.

"Fuck me!" She practically begged.

"Are you ready for my cock?" He breathed in her ear. She moaned her assent as the swollen head of his cock found her slick pussy lips. She pushed her hips against him, but he withdrew, increasing her desire as he teased the head against her wet opening. She grabbed hold of him and placed the tip against her, and pressed her hips down until the head was almost inside. Her opening was stretched by the swollen cockhead, and he held it there momentarily. Then, wrapping her in his protecting arms again, he entered her.

Slowly, she felt his cock penetrate her, moving through the tight walls of her pussy until he was deep inside. She began to move, hips reacting to the cock inside her, and he began to make love to her in a slow rhythm that put his length inside her, and his belly against her sensitive clit. Her body tightened, and back arched, every bit of attention consumed by the movement churning within her. She stayed on a plateau of pleasure for what seemed like hours, thinking of nothing but her lover inside her, this man she knew so long and so well but who, at moments like this, could make her feel like a brand new woman.

She opened her eyes when he withdrew, fearful that he was going to tease her again, but he rolled onto his back and pulled her on top. She grabbed his cock again, stroking it a few times, and then sat down on it until it was again firmly entrenched inside her. He began to lick her breasts. Moving his face between them, keeping them wet and slick with his lips and tongue, in the same attention she had given to his cock moments ago. The feel and sight sent her into pleasure overload, and she began to move faster, hips bucking, as if her body were an ocean crashing against the immovable hardness of his cock.

Her climax swelled inside her, unstoppable, as she felt every nerve in her body alive with pleasure. She pressed her body repeatedly against him, feeling his length sliding in and out like the stroking of an erotic bow on a violin string. Pleasure built within her to dizzying heights, until, finally, it exploded through her like an avalanche, centered on the cock to which she was still anchored. Her mouth sank open as her vocal cords sang.

Shaking, and still twitching her hips on his cock as the waves subsiding, she sank against him. He grasped her hips, lifting her pelvis as her limp body draped against him. With her bountiful breasts laying on his face, he held her torso tight against him. With her hips in the air, he began to pump into her again, penetrating her body smoothly and firmly.

She whimpered in his ear as he fucked her again, her orgasm extending longer than she thought possible. Then he moved her again, laying her on her back, and began to make long smooth strokes into her wet pussy. He moved faster now, powerfully thrusting into her pussy until she felt her climax building again. She wrapped her arms around him, nails digging into his back as she spread her legs wide to draw him deeper and deeper inside.

She felt his rhythm slow, and knew he was close but not near finished. He pushed in, and then pulled out completely, and then in again, her wet pussy accommodating the energy of his cock. With each thrust he seemed deeper inside causing her to moan with each thrust louder and louder each time, his cock feeling harder and larger than she'd ever felt it.

She felt another climax welling up within her, setting her head spinning. And then, filled and stretched by his cock, she felt it buck inside her. Her second climax burst from within her as she felt his come splash deep inside her, both moaning loudly as they reached the peak with one another. She reached down to squeeze his cock and balls as, time after time, hot cum flooded inside her. Feeling all his energy pouring into her, she stroked him to empty every drop, and clenched her interior muscles to heighten the pleasure of his subsiding climax.

They held each other close, breathing heavily. Her body, still alive with pleasure, still clutched the hard cock within her. He finally withdrew, the cock springing out of her, causing another jolt of pleasure. He settled beside her, and her breathing returned slowly to normal. He kissed her cheek.

"I love you." She smiled contentedly, and turned to him, tucking her head against his shoulder, and her leg over his. She reached down again to caress his abdomen, and was met with a still-hard cock, a frown coming to her face knowing she hadn't fully satisfied him yet. "Get some rest." He whispered making her flinch internally, while she had been satisfied once again while Ichigo had climaxed, he still wasn't completely satisfied. Usually they might go for a second round, possibly even a third if she was up to it but he was calling it a night.

She knew if she went another round, he still wouldn't be fully satisfied and in truth would probably only be that much more pent up, so calling it early might be for the best. She settled back against him, and Ichigo pressed his lips to the side of her head, she hoped that her plan with Riruka would come to fruition soon, she wanted Ichigo to be satisfied just like she was.

Soon enough she was nestled against his shoulder, sleeping, and deeply relaxed. Next to her, Ichigo looked at her in wonder: so beautiful, so sexy, so loving. Still, his hardness hadn't gone away.

Slowly slipping away from Orihime making sure not to disturb her while he tucked her in, he headed for the adjacent ensuite and proceeded to shower and meditate until his body had calmed down. Once he had cleaned himself and rinsed off, he exited the shower dressed in some night clothes and left the bedroom after flicking the bedside table lamp off.

Entering the kitchen he headed for the fridge and smiled as he saw beer, he wasn't a big drinker but it had been a long day and now was a good a time as any. Grabbing a can he headed for the lounge room only to stop to see Karin was already present, books and textbooks all laid out before her.

"Long day?" He asked as he took a seat beside her, cracking open the can of beer and downing half of it easily.

"Why is university such a pain in the ass." Karin growled throwing her pen atop her papers. Ichigo chuckled lightly as he leaned back on the couch only for Karin to lay her head on his shoulder, he glanced down at her and saw her eyes shut he didn't see a problem with it as he sat quietly.

Although since Isshin wasn't here, should he make a comment on her outfit? While it was nothing scandalous but it was clear it showed off more than he was comfortable with looking at, from his position he could clearly see down her shirt. It was hard not to miss just how much Karin had developed over the years.

Feeling a familiar stirring he grit his teeth and turned his eyes from the view of his sisters cleavage, that's not what he should be thinking about right now and he should have better control over these damn urges. Calming himself once more he rose his beer to his lips once more.

"You'll get through it all." He told her softly.

"It's still a pain, I'll have Orihime or Yuzu to help me study if she's up to it tomorrow, those idiots I went with today were no help." She told him, sitting back up and beginning to pack up study materials before she shot him a look. "You and Orihime finished early."

"Stop eavesdropping." Ichigo growled at her.

"Hard not to when she's screaming." She shrugged. "Everything alright between you two?"

"I'm not having this conversation with my little sister." She shrugged her shoulders once more. "We're fine." He told her, Karin held his gaze for a moment and Ichigo thought she was going to say something more, instead she shrugged again, rose from the couch and headed off to bed.

"Night Ichi-nii."

"Night."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been four days since Riruka had agreed to this ludicrous idea of becoming in a relationship with Ichigo, Orihime's, someone she considered her best friend, husband! It had been four days of hell for the Fullbringer. Numerous times on the day after their meet up at the coffee shop she had called Orihime just to confirm that everything that went down wasn't some kind of messed up dream. Orihime only laughed in response and continued to encourage her to seduce Ichigo, which to any logical person would be insane. Ichigo by the way, had no idea of his wife's plans to hook him up with another woman!

"I can't believe I agreed to this mess." Riruka groaned as she stood in her apartment room. "It would just be so much easier If I locked him in a dollhouse back when we first met." She sighed, slumping down on her bed that was scattered with numerous outfits she had contemplated on wearing but despite her expansive wardrobe, nothing seemed right to start off her seduction.

Her plan was set, as stupid as it was Ichigo and herself had never really bonded over anything, significant really so she just couldn't ask him out, that would be a sure sign of something weird. It just implemented how much of a stupid little crush her feelings were. Sure they saw each other enough, Riruka being around during get togethers and Orihime invited her over often but they had never really spent time one on one before, apart from the fullbring training back when Ichigo was still in highschool, but even then the other Fullbringers were present.

_"Maybe I should call it all off…"_ It wasn't the first time her mind had wandered to canceling this whole thing. Despite herself, she never once backed out of it. After all, this was a once in a lifetime chance. This would be the only chance she ever got to be with Ichigo and it was because of Orihime. _"Why can't Orihime just tell him and leave me out of the seduction process."_

As much as she hated to admit it, Riruka hadn't ever really been close with someone in a romantic sense, when she caught up with the former Fullbringer Jackie, she teased her about it endlessly. Most say her attitude pushed people away, but in truth she was damaged deep down, still haunted by the reaction from her childhood when she locked a man she thought she loved in one of her dollhouses. She never wanted to be rejected like that again, even now she still remembered how painful it was. If Ichigo rejected her, she didn't know what she'd do.

Admittedly, the whole kidnapping of a full grown man while she hadn't even been a teenager could be passed off as clinically insane, but she had just been a kid at the time with freaking super powers at her fingertips and no answers to her never ending questions. Any kid in her possession would have done the same… well not lock a man they found attractive in a dollhouse to keep same, but they definitely would have abused that power! Kids are evil!

Who was she kidding, kids were great, they were the cutest things ever which she only ever really discovered after Kazui called her Riruka-neechan for the first time. Yep that damn kid was just too cute. Wait… if this whole thing in some miraculous way worked out, did that mean she'd be having a kid? Was she going to give Kazui a little half brother or sister!? Face inflaming red she began to roll about on her bed over her clothes. Her mind was a mess with the mere thought, god she was hopeless.

Soon an alarm sounded from her phone causing her to stop her mild panic attack and sigh, it was a set reminder to where she needed to be heading too. Jumping from the bed she marched across the room to her closest, pulling the doors opened she stared at the mostly empty space, the majority of her clothing already over the area of her bed. Nothing seemed right. Tilting her head while tapping her feet she began to become impatient, she didn't want to be late. However spotting something she stopped, reaching out for it. She didn't realise she still had it.

It was an old dress from when she was in Xcution it always had a kinda gothic vibe to it, she hadn't worn it in years and quite frankly thought she had gotten rid of it. Quickly searching the rows of shoes at the bottom of her closet she came across the thigh highs she usually wore with the dress. Smiling lightly to herself she pulled the boots and dress from the closet and proceeded to get dressed.

"Hit him with a bit of nostalgia." She grinned posing in front of the mirror. "It's a bit depressing it still fits though." She mumbled, her feminine assets hadn't seemed to grow any more since her last days in Xcution. "Still… I look cute." Nodding happily at her reflection she headed off.

* * *

Ichigo could already feel the headache coming on. With all the patients that he had in the clinic from the overflow from the hospital, having either recovered and left or transported back to Karakura Hospital, today was suppose to be a half day, meaning he could finish early and just go about daily life for the afternoon. However his next patient was the trouble.

Riruka Dokugamine was written on the paperwork in front of him and just reaching out a little with his reiatsu he could tell that she was in the waiting room. The situation was weird because Ichigo wasn't her usual physician. Yet all the proper transfer papers had been filled out. He wasn't completely sure as to why Riruka was suddenly coming to him with her medical inquiries and such. Had Orihime talked her into coming to the clinic or something?

Rubbing at his eyes, knowing that the reason she was coming to see him might be due to her spiritual powers, she hadn't exactly specified on the forms why she had come in today so it might be a viable reason, though he wasn't exactly sure if he could help with that or not, she'd probably be better off going to see Kisuke if it was spiritual related. However there was something Kisuke had wanted to know and if Ichigo was honest, he was curious himself. He might ask her about it once they were done.

Noting that everything was ready for his next patient he picked up the phone, pressing a few buttons. Yuzu soon picked up at the reception desk.

_"Are you ready now Ichi-nii?"_ Yuzu's voice came through the receiver.

"Yeah, send her on through." Ichigo told her before hanging up the phone, soon he could hear footsteps two sets Yuzu probably leading her to his office door it was her first time being here.

There was a knock on the door before it opened showing Yuzu with Riruka, he was stunned for a moment, she was wearing a familiar dress not one of her newer designs from her own fashion line. He honestly hadn't seen her in it in years. In truth he honestly believed it suit her better than the extravagant things she wore as a fashion designer. Not to say she wasn't good at her job, he just didn't have a big thing for fashion. Simple was good enough for him. Riruka entered the office and glanced around curiously.

"Take a seat Riruka." He said gesturing to the chair that was for patients, Yuzu gave him a warm smile before closing the door behind Riruka. Riruka herself awkwardly took the seat, she hadn't ever seen Ichigo in work mode before. Ichigo scratched at his cheek and turned to his desk. "I've just got to ask a few questions, that alright?"

"Yeah." Riruka nodded, she couldn't stop fidgeting she knew why she was here and she was beyond nervous what if she failed? _"This is beyond awkward… why did that airhead get me messed up in this mess!?"_ Mentally groaning knowing that this was half her own fault. Glancing at Ichigo as he looked over some papers she smiled slightly at him, he was so handsome, his orange spiky hair might turn some people off but if she was honest it made him that more perfect. Since the first time she had seen him she had deemed him attractive, it just happened to be unfortunate how things worked out with Xcution and manipulating Ichigo in the way that they did.

"Alright." She never would have imagined that Ichigo would be so thorough, although now that she thought about it this was his job. He interviewed her exactly as she had been interviewed by doctors before, quizzing her about her prior medical history and any current concerns she might have, the whole nine yards. In fact, Riruka was so surprised that she almost forget her true intentions of being here. However that soon broke through at his next question.

"Are you sexually active?" Riruka's face instantly blushed as Ichigo glanced at her hiding his awkwardness of the situation, he was a professional afterall. Fidgeting slightly, her knees rubbing together she turned and faced away.

"Not right now." She spoke softly, she didn't want to come off as some kind of prude but neither did she want to come off as some big slut either. The idea of this doctor's visit was to make her desirable, not to turn him off. The scratching of his pen on the paper made her even more nervous.

"That settles that then." He breathed out, placing the clipboard on his desk and turning back to face her, Riruka shifting nervously under the intense stare he was giving her. "What brings you in today?" He asked the routine question.

"J-Just a checkup." Riruka added awkwardly, trying to look anywhere but him. "It's been a while so…" Ichigo nodded his head, although he wasn't completely sure as to why she had suddenly changed doctors, but it wasn't his place to pry exactly.

"Alright then, if you can take a seat on the bed." Riruka whipped her head around to the bed half hidden behind a curtain, Ichigo rose an eyebrow at her hesitance but she quickly nodded stood and walked stiffly over to the bed, the paper crunching slightly as she sat atop it. Ichigo rose form his own chair, grabbing a few tools in a tray he headed over to where Riruka sat.

"Just turn your head to the side." He told her which she did. Riruka stiffened slightly as he felt his hand brushed past her cheek and moved a few strands of her magenta locks out of the way and began the examination inside of her ear with the otoscope. The silence was awkward for the both of them. "Now just the other side." Ichigo repeated the process and again Riruka shivering, his hands barely grazing her skin sent jolts through her. Ichigo placed the otoscope down in the tray, Riruka watching silently as he pulled forth a wooden spatula.

"Just open your mouth." He told her getting a nod from Riruka in response as she opened her mouth slightly, soon after she felt the pressure from the spatula on her tongue. "Just a little wider." He suggested, Ichigo was surprised when her mouth opened wider, much wider. It looked… lewd, as if eagerly awaiting something else.

_"Stop it!"_ Ichigo mentally cursed himself. _"Just because it's been a few days, doesn't give you the right to be a pervert."_ As much as he hated to admit to himself, he was having a hard time dealing with Orihime's sudden declaration that they should take a little break in their romantic evenings. He knew it wasn't anything serious in their relationship and they had done it once before to spice things up down the line, but even just four days since they had done it last was pushing him to the brink. With his almost constant arousal it was growing harder and harder to resist and almost everywhere he looked his mind was sinking into the gutter. He was starting to consider he might be having some kind of serious problem.

Despite his own thoughts, his eyes roamed, her eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed deeply. This particular examination brought his face rather close to her own. Unwillingly his eyes trailed the perfect white of her exquisite teeth. Her perfume was almost intoxicating his pants were starting to get tight. Damnit!

For a second a split second, Ichigo wondered how she would react if he suddenly kissed her. But it was only a fleeting thought of arousal before his mind ground that thought.

_"Don't be ridiculous!"_ Ichigo mentally scolded himself. _"Pull yourself together! You are a professional and married!"_

But despite his denial of the situation there was no doubt there was a carnal attraction and it was undoubtedly having an effect on him. Never before now in his entire medical career had he experienced something like this.

Riruka on the other hand was blushing furiously, it had already been a while since he had begun to examine her mouth, she knew what she looked like right now she had practiced making a lewd face in the mirror exactly for this moment. Cracking an eye open she could see it in Ichigo's eyes, a slight hint of arousal and the dust of red on his cheeks only proved it. So it wasn't impossible to seduce him. Finally she'd have something to report to Orihime against her constant nagging about the situation. It probably helped that Orihime had stopped their nightly couplings to cause frustration to arise in Ichigo.

Finally Ichigo pulled the spatula from her mouth, instead of closing it straight away she ran her tongue along her lips, the gathered saliva circulating before she opened her eyes seeing Ichigo watching her, closing her mouth she swallowed the gathered saliva suggestively and smiled.

"All, alright?" She asked. "You were in there for a while."

"Y-Yeah." He nodded. "Next up, blood pressure." She offered her arm, rolling up the sleeve of her dress and proceed to take her blood pressure with the sphygmomanometer before he checked her breathing from her back with a stethoscope. He soon returned to his desk, Riruka swallowing nervously as she watched his back as he worked. Was she really going to ask about the next thing? Had the lewd face while he was examining her mouth to much? This next bit would be a big step if she took it. "So far, everything looks okay." He told her. "You sure you didn't need a check up on anything else?" Ichigo asked, she knew he'd be suspicious about her wanting a check up.

"Ah… well…" She mumbled fidgeting while starting to blush awkwardly.

"Oh, before that I wanted to ask you something." He spoke up cutting her off, which was a massive relief for her. She needed more time to prepare herself.

"Go ahead." He nodded as he swivelled in his chair to face her.

"It's about your abilities." This was a surprise to the Fullbringer, she never would have guessed that her check up would suddenly turn to her spiritual abilities. "I've been curious to know something." Sighing lightly she crossed her arms.

"Yes, I have to sneeze on you to deactivate my powers." She huffed. "That's not going to change."

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Ichigo told her. "But that's still gross." He chuckled making her smile, he was attempting at least to lighten the mood. She tilted her head.

"Then what? You yourself were a Fullbringer and understood your powers, right?"

"Kinda, but I never really experimented with my powers like you guys, you had your Fullbring abilities for years." Riruka nodded, figuring she understood what he was getting at. He never had the time to really test his abilities as a Fullbringer.

"What was it you wanted to ask?" She enquired.

"Well, the Fullbring is naturally a Hollow like ability right?" He told her. "I was just curious, do you have an Inner Hollow?" Riruka was slightly stumped, of course she had heard what an Inner Hollow was from Orihime after she gave a full recollection of the Winter War and how Ichigo trained with the Vizards, Shinigami who had the powers of Hollows. However she had never considered the possibility of having an inner hollow herself.

"I… I honestly don't know." It was kinda scary to think about, Hollow's devoured souls and her primary abilities stemmed from those creatures. If a creature like that fought from the inside, would she be able to withstand it and fight it off like Ichigo once did? _"That's kinda scary."_ She thought as she rose a hand to her chest.

"Sorry, I was just curious is all." He told her sensing her unease. "I'm sure if anything like that did happen, we'd be able to help you out through it. I mean, I faced my Hollow I'm sure it won't be anything like that." Riruka chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Your inner Hollow was probably just as stupid as you are." Ichigo's eyebrow twitched slightly as he gave her a mock glare as she grinned at him in return.

"Well, since you're in full health I'm pretty sure you can go now." He scoffed. "You're my last patient for the day so I've got the afternoon to myself."

"We're not done yet."She huffed causing Ichigo to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Was there something you wanted consulted on?" He asked, returning to his professional tone it surprised her slightly.

"Well, it's slightly awkward." She told him. "I want a breast exam." Ichigo blinked at her as she fidgeted nervously. "I'm still a woman moron, I need check ups like this too!"

"Well, sure of course." Ichigo told her. "But wouldn't it be better to go to a Gynecologist? I can recommend you a few." He said, already turning to his notebook where he kept the specialists around.

"Like I'd let those perverts touch me!" She growled. "Look, just give me the exam and teach me to do it on my own, you can do that can't you?" Ichigo scratched at his cheek lightly.

"Of course I can, but are you really sure?" He knew that it was indeed a skill he possessed, he had been taught the skill while studying and Orihime had more than once asked for a checkup so he had experience doing so, but Riruka was a friend, wouldn't it be weird?

"I asked didn't I? It means I'm sure." Riruka huffed. Ichigo stared at her for a short time before nodding. Standing up he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a gown.

"Just get dressed behind the curtain." He said handing her the green gown. Riruka nodded and pulled the curtain's shut, it wasn't long before the fabric of her dress hit the ground. "Um, upper underwear too."

"It's called a bra."

"I know that!" He hissed before the curtain was pulled back and Riruka was standing in the gown. He gestured for her to sit on the bed once more which she did and he stood before her. Raising his hands up he grabbed the gown on her shoulders causing her to blush. This would be the first time Ichigo saw her in such a way.

_"H-He'll be professional right? He won't just attack me will he? I don't think I'll be ready for something like that."_ Of course her mind was imagining all kinds of scenarios as the gown lowered downwards, she shivered slightly as her breasts were revealed to the cold room of the air, her pink tips already hardening.

"Alright, I'll walk you through what you need to do. Lay back." Riruka simply followed the direction, hating how uncomfortable hospital beds were.

Ichigo on the other hand was doing his very best to keep his professional face in place, despite that he was enamoured with Riruka's body. Even laying on her back, her breasts holding firm as if gravity didn't even exist. Her pink nipples had a large alluring contrast against the lily white background of her breasts, her areola was slightly larger than what he was use too. Swallowing slightly he reached up to cup the underside of her right breast.

"Your hands are cold." She whimpered, her entire body shivering at the contact as unknown to Ichigo a slight wetness appeared between her legs.

"Sorry." He spoke softly, Riruka looking up at his face hiding her pleasure to see that he was affected by her body. "Have you noticed any lumps or abnormalities in the breasts lately?" He asked.

"No, but I don't exactly know what I'm looking for either." Ichigo nodded.

"Raise your right arm for me." Riruka did so, biting her lip as she felt slightly defenceless before him. "What you want to do…" His hand trailed up the firmness of her breast almost causing her to whimper, but she held it in. "...rub your breast in a circular pattern from the nipple outward." He explained as he started, this time unable to hold in the gasp as his hand pressed firmly against her breast.

Ichigo's fingers easily glided over her firm flesh, first stroking away from the nipples and then in ever increasing circles around it, making sure not to miss a millimetre as he searched for any abnormalities. His eyes however began to linger on her nipple as they began to respond becoming long and hard. There were even goose bumps forming over her skin. Riruka's breathing caught his attention and he glanced up to her face, red cheeks as her mouth was open panting slightly.

_"She's that sensitive?"_ Ichigo wondered to himself, the straining of his pants almost painful as he watched her expression for a time. Ichigo continued on with the exam despite Riruka's obvious pleasure due to the situation, somewhere deep inside he wanted to see more of it, see her lost in it.

"You need to pay close attention to the nipple." His voice was lower than normal and the only response he got was a small moan as he took her right nipple between his thumb and index finger and squeeze it lightly. Then he gently tug on it and roll it lightly between his fingers. Before squeezing slightly harder than what was needed.

"Ah!" She let out a small cry, and Ichigo saw her thighs rubbing together, he wasn't sure if she just climaxed or not.

"Any discomfort?" He asked.

"N-No, k-keep going." Ichigo knew this was something more than an examination and it was getting strongly deep into wrong territory. Gently massaging the breast again, Riruka's legs squirming together as she rubbed her thighs against one another before he stopped. She opened her eyes, chest heaving as she stared at him.

"Use what you learned to do the other one." He told her.

_"What no!"_ She cried mentally. _"I was so close!"_ She never expected this examination to lead to such pleasure, she knew her breasts were sensitive but she didn't think Ichigo's hands were skilled to such a degree. "You just do it." She breathed out through raspy breaths.

"You said you wanted to learn." He told her.

"I'll do it next time." She told him, despite Ichigo knowing where this would lead he nodded.

"Raise your left arm." Riruka did as asked and both her arms were stretched above her head. Ichigo's hand moved to her the lower swell of Riruka's left breast, testing the weight with his palm. His other hand came down over the top and he squeezed gently. Riruka openly moaned no longer seeing a reason to hide her pleasure, for a moment she saw Ichigo's eyes flicker between his hands and her face, watching for her reaction, she offered a confident smile before moaning, still locking eyes with him.

She wanted to show him she was enjoying this.

Riruka felt like a complete mess of pleasure as Ichigo stroking every speck of her breast however he hadn't yet moved to the sensitive pebbled tip she was yearning for him to touch. He moved his left hand to her shoulder and pressed.

"Shoulders back." He breathed, the sexy rumble of his voice doing nothing to calm her drumming heart-rate. She was close now, all she needed was a little more. Riruka straightened her back, shoulders rolling back as she thrust her heated flesh more firmly into his palm.

Pressing down with his thumb, he stroked upward with his hand, pinching her nipple gently as they met. He released quickly and repeated the motion. The third time, he twisted his wrist, pulling her nipple away from my body and tweaking it as he let go.

That was it.

Her body shuddered in an explosive orgasm, her mouth opened but no sound escaping as her hips shuddered, her underwear flooding as she came. Had she ever experienced an orgasm like this? She didn't think so. Clenching her eyes tightly shut, fistng the mattress above her head as she finally let out a moan, her climax coming to an end. She heard some rustling sound before she finally settled back down breathing deeply, her face flushed as she opened her eyes. Glancing to where Ichigo sat he was gone and the curtain had been drawn shut.

Nervously she sat up, painfully aware of the mess she had made on the bed, her underwear soaked through. Maybe she had gone to far. Would Ichigo be angry? Maybe this was a bad idea. She could very well be ruining a perfectly happy marriage here despite what Orihime said. Feeling down right degraded she slipped from the bed letting the gown fall down to her feet before she grabbed her dress and quickly re-dressed herself.

"I think I should call this off, Ichigo doesn't seem like he'll go for it. Orihime will understand." She assured herself as she opened the curtain after placing the gown over the large wet patch on the bed. Ichigo was sitting in his chair, pen scratching against paper. Quietly she headed for the seat before glancing at the door, maybe she should just leave.

"Sorry, I let things escalate." Ichigo spoke softly surprising her, he hadn't turned to face her, still writing things down. "It's a natural reaction but still, I took it to far."

"No, don't be sorry." Riruka told him, lowering her head. "I shouldn't have asked." Fidgeting slightly she took her seat. "Was there anything of note?"

"No, it looks like you're all in the clear." He told her, turning his chair to face her. "Do you think you can do it on your own next time?" He asked and she almost thought she had sensed something in his voice, a slight smile came to her face.

"If I can't I know where to come too." Ichigo paused for a moment and opened his mouth before closing it, simply nodding. Her heart was hammering in her chest, was that a confirmation to say she could come back again?

"Well, if there is nothing else I think we're done for the day." Ichigo told her, Riruka was about to speak once more but shook her head, they had already gone so far already she didn't need to push her luck and drive Ichigo away, she could only imagine what he was thinking about right now. She really needed to talk to Orihime about this. If Orihime didn't say something Ichigo might think he was cheating and it'd just spiral down into a mess of chaos.

Riruka left shortly after, Ichigo slumping back into his chair rubbing his temples with a groan, what the hell had he just done? There was no denying what he had done, he had purposefully got Riruka off.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He groaned aloud, here he was doing the unthinkable while he had a loving wife. There was nothing that could even be an excuse for this. Despite him regretting his actions, his pants were strained and he couldn't deny just how erotic it had been watching and touching Riruka like that. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He repeated again.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuzu sat with a smile as she gently hummed to herself while finishing up Riruka's paperwork. She had already put the closed sign up so that when Ichigo was finished with Riruka he wouldn't have any other unexpected patients waiting. She didn't know why Riruka had suddenly come to Ichigo for a checkup, but it wasn't her place to pry into someone's medical matters, however she was cautious of the magenta haired woman. She was in love with Ichigo after all.

Yuzu could see it in the Fullbringers eyes, the way she watched her brother from afar when she thought no one was looking. But Yuzu saw. She liked Riruka, but it just added to her own inner turmoil. She knew these feelings she harboured for her older brother were wrong and she only felt worse when the jealousy rose up in her, for as long as she could remember she loved him with all her heart.

When Yuzu was younger Karin tried to make her understand that it was just silly idolisation and she'd grow out of it, however now it was far beyond that. Karin understood that now and while the situation was awkward, her twin was the only one she could confide in about these feelings. Whenever Yuzu needed to vent or just express her emotions Karin was always willing to be there.

Ichigo was married to Orihime and Yuzu and Karin both loved Orihime as though she was a big sister. In some ways she was much more. When Karin started to develop physically, Orihime having gone through the same experience helped her go shopping for bras where their Father had failed and completely embarrassed Karin in the process. Yuzu and Orihime had spent so much time in the kitchen together finding new recipes and she finally found someone that could spend time with doing something she herself loved.

Yuzu had hoped that after the wedding and seeing Orihime and Ichigo happy together, she would finally move on and find her own happiness. But that didn't happen. In fact she believed she was even more enamoured with Ichigo now than she was before.

Funnily enough, she hadn't become sexually attracted to Ichigo until after Orihime and Ichigo were in fact married. She loved him of course more than she was supposed too, but her admiration of him hadn't led into a sexual desire, not until one night when she had stumbled out of bed late one night to find the two vigorously making love on the couch. Even now she had a vivid image of Orihime's naked body contorting to Ichigo's touch as if he was playing an instrument with expert precision.

At the time she had been in High School and had never seen such an erotic scene before. But after that night, as ashamed as she was to admit it, she snuck around and tried to spy on them as much as she could, Karin even catching her a few times and scolding her for it. After all this time that had led her to seeking out the perverse nature of Ichigo and Orihime's relationship she had to question, was it always just a coincidence that there was a perfect vantage point? It was harder to see into their bedroom without sneaking in beforehand but they almost made it a point to do the deed in more easy to catch places.

It just had to be her imagination, there was no way either Ichigo or Orihime would do such a thing, right? Right, she was just good at finding hiding spots with a good view. It's not like they sought out places in the house close to the bedrooms of the twins so that they would be caught, that'd be ridiculous. She was probably just overthinking it.

Yuzu wasn't immune to the fact that Ichigo and Orihime had taken a slight break in their nightly rituals as of late, which meant that she herself was feeling frustrated not being able to enjoy her own nightly antics. Of course she wasn't able to catch them every night but there generally wasn't a large gap between the times she caught them. Sometimes she had to wonder if the two were simple bodies of lust incarnate. Her brother more so. It had become more apparent that Orihime wasn't capable of fully satisfying Ichigo as of late.

Of course at these particular times her mind ran rampant with indecent fantasies of Ichigo coming to ravage her when Orihime hadn't been able to satisfy him. But she knew they wouldn't come true. Didn't stop her from fantasizing though. With the current moment of pause in their sexual appetite, it was no doubt pushing Ichigo over the edge, she didn't think he masturbated but that didn't mean he didn't. There was still a lot that Yuzu wasn't privy to. Just imagining Ichigo doing such a thing made her blush, could she possibly walk in on him doing something like that, how would he react? Oh, how would he react if he caught her in such an indecent state.

"Yuzu-chan." Orihime's voice snapped Yuzu out of her trance making her jump up from her chair, in frantic surprise. Orihime was simply smiling at her which made Yuzu feel nervous, it almost seemed that Orihime knew exactly what she was thinking about. "Whatcha thinkin bout?" She teased making Yuzu's face heat up extraordinarily fast, she had never been so happy for Ichigo's office door opening as she was now.

"I didn't know you'd be waiting." Riruka huffed eyeing Orihime who simply gained a massive smile as she rushed over to Riruka and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug.

"I've been waiting Riruka-chan!" Orihime laughed. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, get off." Riruka pushed herself from Orihime grasp as Orihime smiled sheepishly. "Come on, we can go get coffee, my treat." Orihime beamed happily before turning to Yuzu.

"Would you like to come Yuzu-chan?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I've still got some work to do." Yuzu apologised, glad that Orihime's attention was now on someone else other than herself. "Everything's all filled out now Riruka-san, do you need another appointment?" She asked.

"Not right now." Riruka told, with a slightly awkward glance back at Ichigo's office.

"Then we're free to go!" Orihime laughed grabbing Riruka's hand, leading her to the door the clinic. "Yuzu-chan, make sure Ichigo gets some rest. Take care of him!"

"I will." Yuzu smiled happily as Orihime and Riruka left, the two seemed slightly suspicious if Yuzu was being honest. She had observed their rather unique friendship over the years and never once had Riruka offered to take Orihime out for coffee, it was usually Orihime dragging Riruka along. "_Something's weird about all of this."_ Packing up her paperwork she rose from her chair and headed for Ichigo's office.

"Ichi-nii." She knocked on the door only to get a glance from Ichigo as he finished off his paperwork, he looked drained and defeated. "Is everything alright Ichi-nii?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He questioned in return, unsure of the sudden question. "Far as I know, everything is fine." It was clear to Yuzu that everything was not fine. She offered a smile and nodded, it his current state he probably wouldn't notice the falseness of it.

"Alright, I'm all finished up. I'm going to head out for a bit."

"Ah, sure thanks for all the help today." Ichigo told her as Yuzu left the room, heading through the waiting room of the clinic and into the house, closing the door to the clinic behind her. Karin who was in the kitchen spotted her and rose an eyebrow at the sudden entrance of her twin sister.

"Yuzu, what's wrong?" Karin asked sceptically. "Why do you have that look on your face that says you're doing something you shouldn't be?"

"Something's up with Ichi-nii, Orihime-nee and Riruka-san." Karin blinked at the sudden confession. "Keep Ichi-nii busy, I'm going to follow the other two." Before Karin could even ask what was the reasoning behind this, Yuzu was already out the front door leaving Karin to process this information dumped on her.

"_What the hell is that girl up to now?"_ Karin groaned mentally.


End file.
